Digimon 10 reversion
by nick jr fan
Summary: A reversion of an old fic


Hey Gwen grandpa max I'm going to go for a walk said Ben

okay Ben but take gwen with you said grandpa max

okay said Ben

 **ben and Gwen walked through the forest until Ben heard a weird noise** help me said a weak digimon named shoutmon

I hear something said Ben wait for me Ben said gwen

 **Yes Kevin will be in the story and yes they will have the ability to return to their world**

Huh what's this I feel like I should say reload reload shoutmon said ben

Im healed how said shoutmon that's great now what do I do with this thing said ben

you can use it to help save the digital world and come back to this world and a minute is a day their said shoutmon

wow really so that means 2 hours is 120 days their and we can stay their for 2 days said Gwen in their time or our time said Ben

their time duh dweeb said Gwen doofus said ben dork said Gwen stop fighting kids said max is it dinner time yet said Ben yes said max oh no said ben and gwen i have skittles a chocolate bar and a Twinkie said Ben I have a lollipop pop rocks and jaw breakers said Gwen think we both can make it last all summer said Ben and Gwen I have salted worms we said Ben

 **Some other place in the world**

Sparkle storm said glitter lucky

Thats another win said glitter spring

Huh what's this said Emily

It looks weird said kelsey

Back **to our heros**

Well at least we like some of the same **things** said gwen

Yeah like power rangers said ben

 **With professor paradox**

Eon do you know what you just did said professor paradox

What said eon

Ben never got the omnitrix glitter lucky has it you did a good thing though said paradox instead of operation overdrive the glitter force became jewel force said paradox

What operation overdrive is the number 1 team said eon

 **Back to our heros**

Lets go to the digital world said ben

Ok said gwen

Send us to the digital world said ben

Shoutmon said cutemon

Cutemon said shoutmon

Were were you the past month said cutemon

I was with friends when I was sucked into earth

Oh that makes sense somehow said cutemon

Really said Gwen

What is that thing said ben

Its a corrupted digimon said shoutmon

So their basically just computer viruses said ben

Yep said shoutmon

So to fix them we must defeat them said gwen

ill help said balistmon

Shoutmon balistimon digifuse said ben

Activating digifuse shoutmon balistimon digifuse shoutmon x 2 said the digiloader

Sonic boom said **shoutmon** x 2

Oh no said skull greymon

Im me again said greymon

And we got a codecrown just 20 more to go said shoutmon

You may have gotten one of the 21 codecrowns but at least it was the weakest one said bagramon

Just 20 more 2 go and we'll save the digi world said shoutmon and balistimon

So they put them Inside of good digimon to turn them evil said ben

Yep said shoutmon

That one was the weakest said balistimon

your power is out you'll have to go to the next zone I think our fight knocked out your power said shoutmon

Take us to the next zone said ben

You can't we don't have enough energy and the batteries are dead said shoutmon

Well do it's in the morning said gwen

Can we join your team said greymon and balistimon

Sure said Ben

Night guys said gwen

The fusion loader has recharged said cutemon

Take us to the next zone said ben

Why are you guys in the fusion loader said gwen

Because if a digimon goes outside their energy gets stolen and it goes to the bagramon army said shoutmon

Who is that guy said ben

Im Kevin said kevin

are you on the side of good said ben

No said kevin

Then greymon cutemon digifuse said ben

Two can play at that game thornmon attack said kevin

Cute claws said cute greymon

Thorn arm said kevin

He knocked us out of our fusion said cutemon

Cutemon shoutmon balistimon digifuse said ben

Shoutmo

3 Sismic speakers

Oh no said thornmon

Thanks you saved me said lilymon

Will you join our team we need all the help we can get said shoutmon

Sure said lilymon

19 codecrowns to go

Goodbye fair digimon said cutemon

Well see you soon said lilymon

Take us to my world said ben

We're are the digimon said lilymon

Were in our world their are no digimon here said Gwen

We're are we said ben

The subway said shoutmon

Were a long way from home said ben

Go back inside of the fusion loader until we're home said gwen

Deload everyone said ben

bye guys said shoutmon

I wonder what it's like inside their said ben

So this is what it looks like inside said lilymon

Wow the codecrowns said shoutmon

It says their are really 40 this will take a while

Welcome to the fusion loader what do you wanna do said the fusion loader

Get some digi bites to eat I am hungry said shoutmon

Digibites all the digimon in the fusion loader said

Yum yum nom nom said cutemon

were here you can come out now said ben

 **Just so you know this is not gonna be a lot like the canon digimon fusion**


End file.
